


Milkshakes and Drive-ins

by dyingpoet



Category: Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, This is my shameless attempt at actual fluff, its the 50s so homophobia is hella prominent, theyre so cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Dating is tough for Jim and Plato in the fifties, they do their best





	Milkshakes and Drive-ins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurredface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/gifts).



"It's not fair."

Jim sighed, agreeing with Plato but he had his back up against the wall here.

"I know, but it's not worth gettin' killed over Plato," he said, walking into his empty house, boyfriend in tow, and sitting down on the couch, exhausted.

"All the other couples at school can go to the drive-in together," Plato said, getting angrier, "It's bullshit that we can't just because we're together."

Jim groaned, this rant had been going on since about first period that day. They found out that a kid at their school had been beaten so bad he ended up in the hospital after a few guys at their school had found him making out with another guy under the bleachers. The latter got away, the kid at their school, David, hadn't been so lucky. 

And it  _was_ bullshit, Jim knew that, no one had any right to attack anyone for who they loved, but he couldn't bare to risk Plato getting hurt just so he could make a point, he got pushed around enough as is.

"I get called a fag enough anyway, might as well give them some just cause."

Jim's head snapped back up at that, this was new, "What? Who calls you that?"

Immediately Plato's eyes widened, kicking himself for letting that slip, and he stuttered out a quick reply, "N-no one, I just meant that if they di-"

"Bullshit," Jim snapped, softening instantly when Plato glued his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry, I just wanna be able to help ya Johnny."

Plato laughed a bit at that, Jim had taken to calling him Johnny since he always called him Jamie, he pretended to hate it but he really didn't mind, it was cute when Jim said it.

"Don't call me that," he whined, shoving at Jim's shoulder playfully with a smile, " _Jaime_ ," he added quickly, smirking now.

"Oh you're real cute," Jim growled, reaching over to ruffle his boyfriend's hair, chuckling when he yelped and dodged his hand.

"Stop that," Plato whined, "I just got it right." He ignored Jim's laughter as he raked a hand through his hair, trying in vain to keep his curls in check.

Jim pulled Plato over by his waist, ignoring his halfhearted protests, pressing him against his chest and resting his head on top of Plato's. "Hate to break i to ya kid, but I really don't think it's possible to get it right."

Plato gasped, turning to glare at Jim, "Excuse me! Better than y-"

He found himself blissfully cut off by Jim's lips on his own, holding the kiss for a few seconds before Jim pulled away, grinning coyly at Plato.

"That's cheating," Plato complained, not very convincing as he smiled through the sentence.

"Hey I get the job done," Jim smirked, ruffling his hair again, unresistant now while Plato looked him dead in the eyes the whole time.

Jim couldn't hold back a laugh at Plato's expressionless face, laying back against his couch and lighting a cigarette.

"I hope you're happy," Plato said, "Your childish goal has been completed."

"I'm very happy thanks for asking," Jim said, taking a drag and blowing the smoke in Plato's general direction. 

He then shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the slight nicotine high and the feeling of Plato's legs resting across his lap. Suddenly though, he felt the cigarette snatched out of his hand, pushed quickly into a laying position. Plato looked down at him from where he was straddling his legs, clearly taken enjoyment in Jim's uncharacteristically surprised expression.

"If we don't get to go out and have fun with everyone else, we can at least have fun here," Plato said, clearly trying to sound seductive, and Jim had to give the kid credit, it worked pretty damn well.

Jim smiled with a nod, leaning up to meet Plato halfway, lips connecting and hands curling into each other's hair.

Needless to say, they both had way more fun than they would have had at a drive-in, until they heard Jim's father opening the door a while later, of course.

* * *

 

Plato sighed happily, remembering that afternoon vividly, taking charge was something he should really try more often with Jim. Both of them had  _definitely_ enjoyed themselves, finding the change of routine exactly what they needed to take their mind off everything for a while.

That had been hours ago though, Plato himself having gone home soon after Jim's parents arrived, not wanting to accidentally give something away to either of them. From what Jim had told him, his mother probably wouldn't be extremely receptive to the idea of her son and him together, which Plato expected really, pretty much everyone was like that nowadays, it wasn't Jim's fault.

Now Plato was out for a walk, bored and not really feeling like sitting around at his house. Kicking a rock absentmindedly, he rounded a corner onto the street that lead to his school, not caring where he was going, he'd knew his way around and wasn't tired enough to turn back yet. Soon enough, as he got closer to the school, he drifted into a daydream, barely noticing when a familiar car pulled up beside him.

He jumped with a yelp though when a hand reached out to tap his shoulder, scrambling back while the driver of the car, Jim he now realized, fell into a laughing fit while he put the car in park.

"That's not funny!" Plato groaned, biting back a smile as he walked up to Jim's open window, "I could have had a heart attack you know, happens all the time."

At that Jim rolled his eyes, reaching out to squeeze Plato's hand comfortingly as he continued, "I'm sorry, I was looking for you though! We gotta get going or else we're gonna be late."

"Late for what?" Plato asked, tilting his head, they hadn't made any plans for tonight. Jim simply gave him a mock exasperated look, remaining silent as he gestured for Plato to get into the car.

He obliged, walking over to the other side, barely having time to shut the door before Jim started driving again, throwing Plato's back against the seat jarringly.

"Jesus Jim!" he said, pulling on his seat belt and turning to look at his boyfriend, "What the hell? Where are we going?"

Jim looked over at him, expression painted with over exaggerated realization, "Oh I didn't tell you?"

Plato opened his mouth to snark back, suddenly realizing where they were. In the flurry of confusion when he got in the car he didn't recognize the familiar path to their spot, the mansion. They were just pulling in now, Jim turning the car off and getting out in a rush, dashing over to the passenger side before Plato could respond and opening the door for him expectantly.

"Jim why are we here?" Plato asked, getting out only to have Jim grab his hand and pull him to the front door, finally stopping to face Plato, grinning like an idiot.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Plato's confused face turned excited in a split second, "With what?"

Jim bit his lip, grabbing the doorknob, "You said you wanted to be able to go do normal dating stuff out of the house, so..."

With that Jim opened the door, wrapping an arm around Plato, who let out a squeal (something he would fervently deny later) at the sight before them. Jim had gotten an old projector and pointed it at a white sheet he must have hung up, where a movie was set to begin. There was also a set of sleeping bags on the ground, two partially melted milkshakes between them.

Jim raked a hand through his hair nervously, "Do you like it? Sorry we rushed here but I didn't want the milkshakes to be totally melted."

Plato thought his face might crack in half from how big his smile was, immediately he launched himself at Jim, kissing him quickly before pulling back, his arms still wrapped around his neck. Breathlessly he said, "It's perfect! I love it, really."

Jim broke into a smile of his own when he said that, "Thank god," he grabbed Plato's hand again, excited, "The movie's really old but I think you'll like it."

Grinning, Plato let him sit him down on a sleeping bag, taking a sip of the sort of melted milkshake while Jim started the movie. They both smiled and laid down together, watching the movie for a little before they got distracted, deciding to crawl into a sleeping bag together instead.

Way better than a stupid drive-in, in Plato's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @blurredface who wanted some classic fifties fluff!! I hope you and everyone else enjoy, and if you did please leave kudos!!


End file.
